kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive
is the Movie War crossover between the upcoming ''Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Gaim, and set to be released in Japanese theaters on December 13, 2014. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Gaim'': Set after the finale. *''Kamen Rider Drive'': Set between episodes 9 and 10 Synopsis Gaim It begins on the planet Kouta and Mai reside. Suddenly a mysterious enemy appears, then heads for their friends back in Zawame City. What is the enemies’ plan to release the curse of the Over Lords and Helheim? This being has even driven Kouta, who has become an existence like-God. Find out how the series continues after the events of the last episode. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Drive A legendary thief, the Special Unit, and Drive are locked in a showdown. How does the Drive Driver (Mr. Belt) fit in to all of this? http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Armored Riders New Generation Riders Allies Gaim *Mai Takatsukasa *Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Zack Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains *Megahex/Megahex ZZZ Roidmudes *Cyberoid ZZZ Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim: ***Orange, Kachidoki, Kiwami, Drive **Kamen Rider Baron: ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen: ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu: ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke: ***Dragonfruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kiwami Arms, Drive Arms **Kamen Rider Baron: ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke: ***Dragon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **''To be added'' Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Speed, Wild, Technique, Fruit *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Technique, Type Fruit Cast ;Gaim cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: *Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen, Brain: *Kamen Rider Duke: *Mashin Chaser: *Heart: *Megahex: Crew *Original Concept - Shotaro Ishinomori *Production - Takeyuki Suzuki (Toei), Takashi Hirajo (TV Asahi), Nobori Mamiya, Ryo Matsu (Toei video), Shuji Wada (ASATSU-DK), Naoya Kinoshita (Kinoshita group), Tao Yoshitaka (Bandai) *Planning - Shinichiro Shirakura (Toei), Yuichiro Hayashi (TV Asahi), Kazuo Kato (Toei video), Junichi Hatano (ASATSU-DK), Risa Kadekari (Kinoshita group), Tadashi Onoguchi (Bandai) *Screenplay - Riku Sanjo (Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge From Lupin, Movie War Full Throttle), Jin Haganeya (Nitroplus) (Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage) *Music - Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa, Kousuke Yamashita *Shooting - Wataru Miyamoto *Lighting - Shu Tosawa *Art - Shuichi Oshima *Recording - Jiro Horie *Editing - Naoki Nagata *Voicing - Kaoru Soga *Assistant director - Junpei Shiokawa Junpei, Kazuyuki Chatani *Scripter - Reiko Takaiwa *Production manager - Takahiro Itagaki *Line producer - Hiroshi Michiki *Assistant director - Fumie Arakawa, Chiaki Ishii *Creature Design - Takayuki Takeya, Niθ *Character Design - Hideki Tajima (IshinomoriPro), Daisuke Kobayashi, Sojiro Tanaka (PLEX) *Producer complement - Ryusuke Imoto, Shiori Kodaka (Tōei) *Line producer complement - Akihiro Shihtamae *Production desk - Yasuhiro Takenaka Yasuhiro, Midori Miyaji *Creation Production - Toei TV Production *Supervisor - Akira Onodera (IshinomoriPro) *Executive producer - Hajime Sasaki (TV Asahi) *Producers - Norisato Omori, Naomi Takebe, Takashi Mochizuki (Toei), Ayumi Kanno (TV Asahi) *Special effects director - Hiroshi Butsuda (SFX Institute) *Action Director - Hirofumi Ishigaki (Japan Action Enterprise) *Action Director complement - Toshihiro Ogura (Japan Action Enterprise) *Distribution - Toei *Production company - "Drive & Gaim" Production Committee (Toei, TV Asahi, Toei Video, Asatsu DK, Kinoshita group, Bandai) *Director - Takayuki Shibasaki Notes *Since he did not appear in Gaim's summer film or even in his final episode, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Drive. **This will also be the first time that Drive and Gaim meet each other, as well as the first Movie War film to chronicle the first encounter between the two starring Riders, as the previous Movie Wars were all followed by a pre-series cameo debut. *This movie will be the only time Takatora Kureshima utilizes both of his Rider form's individual powers. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen. **It is the first to not feature Double himself and the primary Riders in the Neo Heisei Era. **It does not feature the previous Rider assuming into different forms (not counting his main and final form) as well of not having an Extra Final Form. **The Secondary Rider in the previous series only appear in the Movie War portion. ***It is somewhat opposite in Movie War Mega Max where Birth (and Birth Prototype) only appear in the beginning of OOO's portion. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_ドライブ&鎧武_MOVIE大戦フルスロットル Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official Movie War website